Dime, hermano
by Gongora de Quevedo
Summary: Responde, "hermano". ¿Tiemblas cuando mis manos rozan las viejas magulladuras de nuestras batallas? ¿Son suspiros torturados los que escapan de tus labios o sólo la forma inconsciente que tu cuerpo utiliza para demostrar lo que sientes? Danmark, "hermano", dímelo. / DenSu.


¡Hola!

- Pareja: DenSu

- Género: ems, porno abstracto? (wat ._.)

- Advertencia: Se trata de un monólogo interior de Suecia mientras se acuesta con Dinamarca, por lo tanto no explico con pelos y señales lo que hacen.

**Disclaimer! Los personajes utilizados son APH Suecia y APH Dinamarca y NO me pertenecen.**

* * *

_¿Cuántos años? O peor, ¿cuántos siglos? Decían los mortales que el tiempo lo curaba todo, que el pasar del viento cerraba heridas y borraba cicatrices. Dime, "hermano", ¿siguen sangrando aquellos cortes? ¿Aún duelen como el primer día los golpes que llevas en el alma? Responde, "hermano". ¿Tiemblas cuando mis manos rozan las viejas magulladuras de nuestras batallas? ¿Son suspiros torturados los que escapan de tus labios o sólo la forma inconsciente que tu cuerpo utiliza para demostrar lo que sientes? Danmark, "hermano", dímelo._

_Por más que lucho, no lo consigo. Es irónico, ¿no crees? Contienda tras contienda, hasta llegar a las guerras, perdiste una por una ante mí. Entonces, ¿por qué estás ahora ganando tu? No logro recordar en qué instante cambiaron nuestros papeles._

_Y tampoco me importa._

.

Comienzo a perder el hilo de los pensamientos, si es que alguna vez he poseído la capacidad de pensar con claridad junto a ti. Atrapo tu mano cuando ésta intenta dirigir una incursión por mi torso y baja, cálida, por él. Aprisiono tus labios entre los míos otra vez y te defiendes mordiéndome y entrando con tu lengua en mi, ansioso, como siempre has sido. Nunca esperas, ¿verdad? Te permito el acceso, pero ya te he preparado una trampa desde hace rato. Mientras exploras excitado los rincones de mi boca, utilizo mi mano libre para desabrochar tus pantalones. Ni me inmuto cuando te separas unos centímetros y protestas con la mirada, porque enseguida vuelves a la carga. Me fuerzas con tu cuerpo hacia atrás. Avanzo a tientas, los ojos cerrados, perdido en un nuevo beso. Topamos con algo parecido a una cama. Allí me aprisionas bajo ti y atacas justo en el cuello. Se me escapa un gemido mezclado entre el dolor que me produce tu mordida y el placer de sentir tu cuerpo moviéndose acompasado con el mío. Ya no encuentro motivos para posponer nada, así que te aparto con fuerza y logro sujetarte; tu abajo, respirando pesadamente; yo encima, encargándome de no dejar tela capaz de impedirme recorrer cada milímetro de tu piel. Dejas salir de tu garganta una carcajada desganada y ronca, mientras murmuras un "_¿Y luego soy yo el impaciente, Sve?_". Te mando callar con una mirada, pero en respuesta me topo con que ya te incorporas para escaquearte de mi prisión. Ahora, sentado entre tus piernas, bajas las manos hasta mis pantalones. Acercas los labios a mi oído y me dices no sé qué guarrería en danés. No te presto atención, demasiado concentrado en tus maniobras para dejarme desnudo. Aprovecho para robarte más besos alrededor del cuello, dejando allí mis marcas. Tiempo atrás, me hubiese cuidado de no dejar pruebas, pero ahora, ¿importa?

.

.

No. Oh, no. Espera, sí. Sí. Así. Se acompasan mis gemidos con los tuyos, cada graznido de mi garganta es respondido por una queja placentera que se cae de tus labios. Me arde la piel y el movimiento violento de tus caderas me está dejando sin fuerzas. Pero no puedo, ni quiero, ni pretendo detenerte. Sí, te noto dentro, lo siento con cada fibra sensible de mi ser. Y no es suficiente. Quiero más, aún más. Te conozco, sé que me lo darás. Oh, ahí, justo ahí. Noto tu aliento en mi nuca, dejas escapar un insulto en danés y casi me imagino tu rostro. Me atrevo a darte una orden, aunque parte de mi cuerpo diga que no lo soportará, yo lo quiero. Más, más rápido. Sigue. Ja. Ja, ahora.

El ritmo incrementa, se acelera como mi pulso, lo noto. El quejido de puro placer acaba escapando de mis labios primero, minutos antes de que tu llegues al clímax. No logro reponer el aire, que ya vuelvo a notar tu piel sobre la mía, ardiendo. No has apartado las manos de mi cuerpo en ningún instante, así que con facilidad me obligas a mirarte. Caigo de nuevo en tus labios, esta vez con más sosiego. Más que un beso, intercambiamos suspiros, porque jadeamos. Te obligo a bajar el cuerpo hasta que vuelvo a notarte encima de mi. Recorro tu espalda con mis dedos, limpiando los restos de sudor y dejo que escondas el rostro en mi cuello, donde sé que estás sonriendo. Serán sólo minutos así hasta que nos separamos. Cada uno por su lado, rendidos, extenuados.

Veo en el fondo de tus ojos que aún no me has perdonado. Han pasado muchos inviernos, se ha derramado mucha sangre...Pero tu jamás lo aceptarás. Y en el fondo, ¿no lo merezco? ¿No fue acaso mi puño el que rompió en pedazos tu sueño? Fueron mis armas las que te atravesaron los huesos, fueron mis manos con las que te arrancaron del trono a golpes. Manos que, en noches como estas, dejo a tu servicio.

Y aún no soy capaz de ver si esto lo hago por ti...o sólo por mi.

* * *

...

* se esconde sonrojada* Los tomates en la cesta, gracias.


End file.
